


Under Wraps

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Does Not Pass the Bechdel Test, Gen, Indeterminate Year, Mixed Gender Friendship, Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, Trans Theodore Nott, qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: “You are going to hurt yourself if you keep doing this, Theodore,” Luna declared as she appeared in step with him.Theo didn't bother arguing.





	Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aya_Diefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. In specific, this piece includes implied nudity of a minor and a brief case of body dysphoria. Please exercise understanding of personal boundaries before and during reading.
> 
> Author’s Note(s): I’ve just got two things to say. First thing is a reminder that Pottermore is not canon for HPverse. It’s apocrypha. [points to the note above about the fate of apocrypha in her works] Second thing is a pre-emptive apology for any misrepresentation I may have done within this fic. I am not trans and I do not pretend to be. Honestly, being cis is, like, the only non-minority thing I am, so I most certainly do not wish to be offensive. I think I’ve done this respectfully, but again, I’m really not trans.

-= LP =-  
Under Wraps  
-= LP =-

 

Theo should really be used to the way Luna had of just _appearing_ in places where she hadn’t been and really had no way of being. The blonde had a habit of dropping from rafters and sliding out of shadows. Theo’s mother had whispered about beings who could do that, who could move with the natural world to the point that even light would move around them undisturbed. Luna had always fit those stories, even back when they were in nursery school together. Having met both of Luna’s parents, Theo knew exactly which parent she had gotten it from, too. Dione Lovegood had been as much of a force to be reckoned with in personality as the Titaness whose name she bore.

 

So, yeah, Theo should really be used to the way Luna would always be exactly where she needed to be at the exact time she was needed. Somehow, it still didn’t make it any easier to not startle whenever she did it, though.

 

“You are going to hurt yourself if you keep doing this, Theodore,” Luna declared as she appeared in step with him.

 

Theo didn’t bother arguing. Other than Theo’s own mother, Luna was the only one who knew about the secret and only because the Notts and the Lovegoods had been friends back in Ottery St. Catchpole. The two families were the only established magical households in the area that had sent their children to the Muggle schools instead of schooling them at home in some way. As one would expect from a Ravenclaw (to be at that point) and daughter of an Unspeakable _cum_ reporter, Luna had handled learning Theo’s secret by reading anything she could find about the topic.

 

Chances were beyond fair that Luna was correct about the outcome of Theo’s behavior.

 

Knowing that didn’t change how necessary it was, at least for Theo.

 

Luna let out a sigh that sounded both wistful and frustrated at once. Then she yanked Theo into an empty classroom as they passed it. She had her wand out and casting before Theo could do more than keep from falling down.

 

“Strip,” Luna commanded, sounding more present than usual. “I have a better solution than trying to kill yourself.”

 

“I’m not trying to kill myself,” Theo protested, already working to remove the offending clothing. “You know I wouldn’t do that to Mere.”

 

Luna’s response was to tut as the removal of Theo’s robes and shirt revealed the layers of plastic wrap circling Theo’s torso. Theo sighed but let the girl trace the tip of her wand down the length of the binding. The sudden lack of constriction should have felt freeing. It was the first full breath Theo had taken since boarding the train a week ago. Instead, it just created a need to scratch and gouge at his betraying body.

 

Theo didn’t notice Luna’s deft motions as she pulled the wide band around his chest, but he did notice when the growing weight of his breasts abruptly disappeared the moment that she had fastened the last hook-and-eye. Like the afterglow of staring into a light, the self-destructive urge faded before following the weight into oblivion. But best of all, nothing was keeping him from _breathing_.

 

He looked at Luna who had wadded up the plastic wrap and was playing catch with it. Her wand was once more securing her long hair into a bun, to keep the scraggy strands from tangling with her dirigible plum earrings and the cork necklace that Theo had made her to celebrate becoming friends. She was wonderfully weird and yeah, definitely out there, but to him, she had never looked more beautiful.

 

“How?”

 

“I found the spell in one of Mummy’s workbooks this summer,” Luna answered. Her voice had the usual thickness to it that was always there when the topic was her late mother. “She had created it shortly after you told us about being a boy.” Luna held up the ball of plastic wrap. “Do you want to do the honors or shall I?”

 

Theo’s grin was wide enough to actually hurt when he vanished the makeshift binder.

 

-= LP =-  
The End  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Competition Block:  
> Stacked with: Houses Competition (Term 3); Paranormal Phantasm; Lessons Learned; Seriously Important (Not); Sky’s the Limit; Terms of Service; Fem Power Challenge; Lunar Rat; Ravenclaw MC; Slytherin MC  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Year: 6th  
> Category: Drabble (200-750 words)  
> Prompt: Plastic Wrap (object)  
> Representation: Magic; Hogwarts; Bit of Randomness; Trans Character; Best Friends as Unsung Heroes; Luna Lovegood  
> Bonus Challenge(s): Casper’s House; Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Ladylike - Commanding; Nontraditional; Mouth of Babes; Found Family; Tomorrow’s Shade; Unwanted Advice); Second Verse (Car in a Tutu; Odd Feathers; Zucchini Bread; Hot Apple)  
> Word Count: 688


End file.
